Johnlock Not So Platonic
by XxJohnlockedxX
Summary: My very first entry, about Sherlock and John and a little glimpse of how their relationship is becoming "not so platonic", like the title says.


Sherlock comes stamping up the stairs and bursts through the front door, saying nothing. He rips his coat off and tosses it on a chair, followed by his scarf. John is sitting at a chair across the table, typing away like he always is. He doesn't even bat an eye at all the ruckus Sherlock is causing. This is quite normal for him and it happens at least 3 times a week. Usually it is because Lestrade told him off yet again, or rarely it is because there is one small part of a case that he just simply can't make sense of. He is dying for a cigarette, but instead he slaps 2 nicotine patches on his arm and throws himself on the couch and proceeds to roll himself into fetal position. In the back of his mind, although he would never admit it, he knows that all he needs to feel better is to simply hear John's voice. Just a simple "are you okay?" and his headache would be gone. John has sensed this over time. He has noticed that when Sherlock is stressed like this, and he says even something so simple, he seems to ease up a bit.

John decides to say something, but he's searching for the right thing to say. He finally comes up with "long day?" Sherlock rolls over and slowly sits up. He locks eyes with John but doesn't say a word. John can see in his eyes that today_ was_ a long day for him. In fact it was a really long and stressful day, more than ordinary. John softens his eyes understandingly. Sherlock truffles his hair and stands up. He walks over to where John is sitting and stands behind him. He puts his hands on his shoulders, eyes closed. John sits back in his chair and breathes slowly. _Touching _John does so much for him too. He is his medicine. Sherlock lets out a long sigh, half from his long day, half from his contentment with being with John. He wraps his arms around John's shoulders as he leans down closer to him. He kisses the top of his head and lingers there for a bit. John leans his head back a little, eyes closed now too. Sherlock moves closer to John's neck and ever so gently rest his lips on his ear, breathing lightly. He moves further down his neck and kisses him a bit harder. John reaches up and wraps his arm around Sherlock's neck, running his hand through his hair. Sherlock continues kissing his neck, and inches his way towards his face. John stands up and faces Sherlock. Sherlock backed up a little bit, but now he has his hands on John's hips and pulls him closer. They are now about 2 inches from each other. Sherlock puts his hand on John's cheek gently and strokes his face with his thumb. "Thank you John", he says kindly. He leans in to give him a soft peck on the lips, and tells him that he is so grateful for his kindness and understanding with his eyes. John still says nothing, just holds him a little tighter and lets out a sigh. Sherlock smiles and kisses him on the forehead. He tells John that he is going to try to get some sleep. John smiles and kisses Sherlock on the cheek, bidding him good night. Sherlock doesn't want to leave John, he rests his forehead on John's and pulls him in for a tight hug. John accepts it, and whispers in his ear "good night love". That was just what Sherlock needed to hear. It puts butterflies in his stomach, and he forgets everything that happened that day. But now he will be able to sleep soundly. Sherlock grabs John's hand, and gives him a little squeeze as he walks away, arm outstretched.

Sherlock lays down in his bed, closes his eyes and falls asleep right away. This is the first time in a long time he is able to do so. John sat back down to finish his blog entry, leaving out the part about how his relationship with Sherlock is becoming "not so platonic", as always. The last thing he wants is for the press to turn on him and Sherlock. He feels good knowing that he is the only person in Sherlock's life that has as much of an effect on his as he does. He doesn't ever feel lonely knowing that there is someone out there who needs him. When he first came home from the war, this was a feeling he thought he would never have, but Sherlock has given him so much. He owes so much to Sherlock, but of course Sherlock doesn't see it like that. All he knows is that he has a friend, a best friend, who means the world to him. Because of him, he can sleep at night. And for now, this is enough for John. John too, is able to sleep peacefully at night, and has something to look forward to in the morning.


End file.
